ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Fusion Between Seven Worlds
This episode was apart of The TimeLord Adventures and finding the series was written and combined by other T.V series. Summary The timelord , ninjago ,and spider riders were here in the events where the tamers , adventure 01 and 02 , fromtier , savers , other digidestined , Jackie chan adventures , ash ketchum , dawn , brock , Jessie , james, and meowth , are going on a battle to kurata,ultimatechaosmon, hypnos , the dark hand , iron mask marauder , annie and oakly , hunter j , pythor chumsworth and the cybermen, and stop the B.S zombie apocalypse, and facing the Advanced mutant B.S licker, will they get out of the west Shinjuku,stopping the infection spreading across worldwide or wiping off the face of the earth. Plot As the timelord was telling spider riders and lego ninjago where would they like to go, and as the tardis dematerialize on earth and where they were in japan in another time and as they went to finding the battle and the attacks and as they were finding the digidestined,tamers, and data squad already here and fighting ultimatechaosmon and as they were going to help him,and then thinking that he was saying that 'we will plan for a new outbreak soon, from my masters and ruling the world as we know it. and as he left and then as they joined d.a.t.s and then as they were getting their names and role calls of their digimon and them selves and as ash and his friends were going through the sinnoh region and caught in a hole with team rocket and a bright light blinds them and as ash and crew were disappearing from their world, and as they were analyzing a digital portal up from the start and as ultimatechaosmon was attacking them from amusement park and as they meet each other and confused with the pokemon world and as they finding the timelord and his companions trespassing into their headquarters and then they were back, and finding a man named 'Akihiro Kurata ' whom is their number prime enemies and told them : It has been a long time , Marcus Damon i will having an army of new alliances to overthrow d.a.t.s and every digidestined,warriors,tamers,and any other trainers with digimon you have right now, so see you soon Marcus, and using an evil laugh and signal went off and as they took rooms and split into rooms and then they were singing 'allies and go digidestined , go digidestined ' and as they were finding an attacks on the kanto , pokemon world and as they went by the portal and the tardis and as they were both here with ash's hometown and as they were finding gizamon and bio hybrid digimon too kill them and making destruction around town and as ash's group and team rocket's D.N.A charge a prinplup,vinemon,raichu,snakemon,persian, and toxicroak and as they were going to see delia and as they meet her and the timelord told marcus about how everyone came near him and died and left them on earth in order to survive and people trying to sacrifice his life to save millions of people and living things in the universe,and as they get to professors oak's lab and finding about the secrets about the pokemon species and finding these pokemon as digimon and as ash left and captured by kouki,namami,ivan and as they sent a message and as they tried to rescue them with the digievolution and as finally rescue him and then as they were going back into the digital world and then as they were here they finding strange attacks and as kurata's minions began to attack and as they finally defeated them and forced a retreat, and as knightmon was here and tolding them the prophecy that it was apart the event that would take hold and as they arriving at the sacred castle and finding them under attack and as the mega and digievolution digimon attacked the mysterious digimon and the trainer and as they finally defeated her they finding that it was a girl and think that is kurata's daughter was going to retreat from them, and as they arrive to the sacred castle and as d.a.t.s arrived to their headquarters and reporting Sampson about kurata having a daughter and finding about she is apart of the prophecy, and as kyra and kouki were getting a new bio mergence and as they were going to talking about another part of the prophecy concept , That The Storm of infection will destroy the west part of someone's world and a powerful orb that will give the new powers of the tamers, warriors, digidestined , savers , and other digidestined trainer to find what's inside and exposing it '. and as takato finally gasped that this is west Shinjuku and his hometown and as they went there and finding yamaki was here at his apartment and finally negotiations and then hunter j was here at hypnos and talking with yamaki and then showing him underground about the ones whom are interfering the operation and then as they using the b.s virus and all about it's origins and as hunter j and her scientists were experimenting a deadly virus and other top secret projects that they were experimenting and as they were releasing on to the city they were gathering their scientists and staff at once to get them out the city and as takato,rika,henry and the others were checking lots of damage and people attacking each other with the police holding them down and as the digievolve digimon were attacking the infection and police trying to explain that someone is infecting them, and then everyone to pack their bags for evacuation and as Jackie chan, captain black, jade , and tohru whom are all here because of the news saying that an outbreak, Category:The Timelord Adventures